Office Spice
by dambeavers
Summary: Akane decides to take a nap in a side room at the office, only to awaken past quitting time. Tomomi Masaoka sits at his desk alone, that is, until he is joined by Shion Karanomori. Hidden from sight, Akane watches through the door's window as something unexpected happens between the two bureau members. I do not own Psycho-Pass, this is written for no profit, only enjoyment.


Akane's eyes fluttered open from dreams of talking Dominators and floating cities. She sat up, very groggy from her nap, and checked the time. Bright digits on the wall told her it was late. More than likely, everyone else had already left the office for the day. Patting her disheveled hair down, she stood and stretched, her feet lazily dragging on the floor as she shuffled to the door of the small, dark room where she had napped.

She gazed through the small, horizontal window out into the office. To her surprise, the lights were still on, though the rest of the building was dark. Only one person was still here, sitting in his chair at his desk. "Mr. Masaoka?" she whispered. Just as her hand hovered over the 'Open' button for the door, she saw a curved figure pass through the large, glass door to the office. Her blonde hair fell in wavy curtains around her face, her red lips forming into a smirk. Akane could hear their voices through the door as clear as though she were standing right next to them.

"You know, the more we do this, the harder it is for me to concentrate during group meetings. Especially when you keep staring at my chest," said Shion, surveying her bosom.

Masaoka chuckled, leaning back into his chair. "Well, if you wore higher cut shirts to work, I wouldn't be staring, now would I? Besides, nobody else seems to notice, so what's the problem?"

"That's the thing, Hound One. Nobody _can_ notice, or we'll have to deal with a lot of shit that I would rather not go through. I'm already starting to think we need to eliminate the day visits to my office and do this strictly at night, preferably at your place."

"Not my place, your couch is much more comfortable than my springy bed. Besides, don't you think doing it here adds a bit of spice to this whole thing?"

Shion let out a short laugh, walking over to Masaoka's chair. "I think it's spicy enough. I'm just glad Yayoi and I chose the right man, I can't say enough how much I adore Gino's features. Thankfully, it appears he takes after his father." Her hand reached out and grasped Masaoka's black tie, rubbing the material through her painted fingers.

"You've got some nice, ah...features, yourself. Everyone's gone for the night on my end. You're sure this floor's all locked up and the cameras are taken care of?"

"I've got my tracks covered, old man." Shion tightened her grip on his tie and settled down on top of Masaoka's lap, straddling him. Akane whirled around and slumped down to the floor, her back against the door. Her face was flushed and her pulse was beating rapidly. _He must have forgotten I was in here taking a nap. Now, I think they're...I think...I shouldn't be watching this!_ But whether it was out of curiosity or sheer perversion, Akane found herself peering over the very edge of the window. What she saw next sent a wave of adrenaline straight to her core.

Shion's mouth had claimed Masaoka's in a deep kiss, one hand still pulling at his tie while the other was latched onto the side of his lined face. Masaoka's arms came up and, with open palms, lightly squeezed the blonde's large breasts. Akane heard deep, muffled moans coming from them both as Shion began to grind on top of Tomomi. Their tongues dueled fiercely until Masaoka won, thrusting his tongue past Shion's lips. They continued to kiss for a while, their movements becoming more animalistic and rough with each passing moment. Finally, they broke apart, the two breathing heavily. Shion smiled seductively, her lipstick smeared.

"I almost forgot," she said, pulling out a set of handcuffs from the pocket of her white coat.

"I know I'm a latent criminal and all, Shion, but those won't be necessary," Masaoka replied. His hands, which still rested on her breasts, gave her a tight squeeze through her shirt.

"I thought you wanted to spice things up," said Shion. She leaned forward, deliberately forcing her bosom into the older man's face as she took hold of his arms and placed the cuffs on his wrists. His arms hung loosely, locked behind his chair like a prisoner. Shion used this opportunity to remove her jacket, pushing Masaoka's past his shoulders so it hung on his locked wrists. She loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first few slots on his white shirt before taking off her own red garment. Her breasts hung heavily in her bra, her nipples defined and taut through the thin fabric.

"Mmm, I can feel you down there," she said, her hips swirling over Masaoka's crotch. The spiky-haired enforcer rolled his head back, closing his eyes. Their lips crashed together once more in a more sensual battle than their previous war. Shion captured Masaoka's bottom lip, sucking on it before drawing back. She placed her hands against his broad chest and slid down his seated body, her knees touching the floor.

Masaoka's bulge was now clearly visible to Akane. Her eyes were wide and frozen as she couldn't help but stare at his tented pants. Her lips quivered as she felt herself getting hot and moist down below at what she had seen, and more importantly, what she was about to see.

Shion pressed a flattened hand against Tomomi's bulge, groping it, cupping it, and squeezing it like she was sizing up her prey. Masaoka groaned and grunted at her various touches. At last, she undid his belt and lowered his pants and underwear, the clothing bunching up around his hairy legs. His manhood stood at full mast, thick and tall. His mushroom-shaped crown wept, a tiny drop of pre-cum sitting on top.

Shion's lips curved wickedly as she wrapped a hand around his shaft, pumping him. Masaoka groaned loudly, deep in his throat. The blonde swept a finger over his cockhead and gathered the slick fluid on one finger, drawing the digit into her mouth slowly. Then, lightning fast, she swooped down and took Masaoka's pulsing length into her mouth. With a wild passion, her lips slid up and down his impressive girth as she gripped the base with one hand and massaged the older man's balls with the other. Masaoka's face was contorted in pleasure, his head jerking back ever so slightly as each time, Shion took him deeper and deeper in her mouth.

At this point, Akane's hand had drifted into her panties on its own accord. She couldn't stop it-no, she didn't want to stop it. She hadn't been this turned on in a long time. Never in her short time working at the bureau would she have imagined she would witness something like this, but damn if it didn't send shocks of pleasure through her entire body. Quietly, she allowed herself to emit soft moans as her fingers curled and swept along her dripping center.

Shion's techniques were unlike anything Akane had thought were possible. Whereas she had gone down on a few guys before, she had never done what Shion was doing. The blonde sucked Masaoka's cock long and deep, her lips going all the way down until they brushed against his graying pubic hair. Then she would slowly raise her head, a long trail of saliva falling down onto Masaoka's shaft. At times, the woman would spit more saliva onto his manhood before engulfing it again. Other times she would run her tongue along his cock and spread out the wetness. Both cases left the older man's cock glistening in the light, some amounts of saliva dripping down onto his balls.

"For being attracted to women, you sure know how to please a man," he said, smiling down at her. Shion let his cock slip from her mouth and smiled back.

"What about this?" she asked, removing her bra and inching forward. Taking one breast in each hand, she pressed his wet cock between the globes and rubbed him. Every few seconds, Shion would release a string of saliva down between her breasts and onto his shaft.

"Ahhh...you need to stop before I cum," he replied. Shion obliged and stood, unlacing her pants and taking off the remainder of her clothes. Stark naked, she straddled him once more, licking her hand and grasping his cock, rubbing the tip against her lower lips. At last, she guided him into her, lowering herself down until his balls were nestled against her cheeks. Shion pressed herself close, her breasts firm against his chest, her fingers entwined with Masaoka's spiky brown hair. She raised herself up and slammed back down, Masaoka's mouth falling open in an audible grunt. The blonde took this chance to slide her tongue past his lips in a deep kiss.

The two moved together in complete symmetry, their bodies connected in multiple ways. Shion would trace Masaoka's lips with her tongue, running along the scar that ran vertically down his mouth. Masaoka would in turn slide his tongue against hers, massaging her lips sensually with his own. At one point, Shion cupped the back of his head with one hand, the other hooking around his jaw as she stabbed her tongue so deep down that it looked like she was devouring Masaoka's mouth. Her chin and nose pressed hard against his face, the older man's eyes clamped shut, his eyebrows raised in the combined pleasure of her tongue and her tight folds gripping his cock below. When Shion finally released him in what seemed like minutes later, another trail of saliva still connected their lips together.

This seemed to trigger something within Masaoka. Using the strength of his robotic left arm, he broke the metal cuffs that bound his hands, though one still hung on his human hand. Finally free, his arms flew up and enveloped Shion, his hands roaming wherever they could reach. This caused the blonde to ride him wildly, his balls slapping loudly against her ass. Masaoka laved at each of her nipples in turn with long strokes of his tongue before Shion grasped his face and pulled him up for another round of kisses.

Their dance felt like it lasted for hours, or maybe it did. Akane lost track of the time. All of her focus was on the scene playing out in front of her. Shion rode Masaoka until she threw her head back in pleasure, swirling her hips around as she rode out her orgasm. Not finished yet, Masaoka clutched her ass and bucked up for a few more heavy strokes, his cock pumping into her hard. His grunts filled Akane's ears as he thrust into Shion one last time, shooting his thick, warm load into the blonde's pussy. Akane followed within seconds, bringing herself to an exploding climax.

Shion and Tomomi held each other for a few minutes, nipping and licking at each other's mouths and necks lightly, Masaoka's cock still nestled deep inside of her. Finally, Shion got off the older man's lap and kneeled once more, sucking their combined liquids off of Masaoka's softening shaft. They both redressed, though their messed up hair was a clear indication of what had just transpired.

"I can't believe you broke the handcuffs," said Shion, bending down to clean up the shattered metal fragments.

Masaoka scratched his head and laughed. "Sorry about that. You can take it off my income if you want."

"Say, Tomomi. You don't think doing this for the past few months has raised our crime coefficients, do you?"

"Not a chance. You and Yayoi came to me for help regarding one of the most important and special events two people can experience in life. I don't see how that would be considered a criminal activity. Besides, all three of us are on the same page here, right?"

Shion nodded. "I had my concerns that Yayoi would get jealous, but she's a smart woman and I love her. She understands that this is the best way to do this, and I think she trusts you. I mean, it's not like we're in love with each other or anything. This is just sex."

A sad smile crept onto Masaoka's face for a brief second. "Yeah...just sex." The two kissed once more before heading out, shutting off the lights and locking the door behind them. Akane felt dirty and embarrassed, but that couldn't be helped. She turned on the light and washed her hands in the sink before stepping into the office. As she stepped past Masaoka's desk, she stopped and stared for a few moments. The faint scent of sex hung in the air as the entire scene began to replay in her mind all over again. Feeling flushed, she relocked the door behind her and hurried out of the bureau, checking to ensure that nobody saw her leave.

Her mind buzzed the entire way home. _What was that all about? Why was Yayoi brought up, and Shion said something about Ginoza's features..._ It finally struck her, like a forgotten name of a restaurant or a common catch phrase. _Shion and Yayoi are lovers, but they can't have a child. Mr. Masaoka is trying to get Shion pregnant._


End file.
